


How Dave Strider ended up with Karkat Vantas

by Moahoa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, M/M, davekat - Freeform, johndave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moahoa/pseuds/Moahoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's it. That's when you realize that good fucking dammit Dave, you've fucked up again. Shit.</p><p>You turn around immediately and try ignore the sleeping boy next to you even when you are now hyper-aware of how every inhale and exhale feels against your neck.</p><p>Things will never be the same and you are panicking."</p><p>- A journey that starts in boyhood and ends with a less than mature wedding and a clichéd happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Dave Strider ended up with Karkat Vantas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what to call this? It's not a drabble fic, but it's more than just headcanons. However you may choose to classify this piece I hope you enjoy!

You can't believe it. You did it. You finally put on your big boy pants and confessed to your best friend that in fact you weren't all cool with the constant #no homo and wanted the full upgrade from bro's to boyfriends.

And you are pleasantly surprised. The bucktoothed little devil actually pecks your lips like the sap he is and just says that he'd be glad too and suddenly all of the times he put on his cousins hand-me down booty shorts because 'nothing else was clean' makes total sense. Fucking pranksters gambit.

But you don't care that he tricked you into confessing first, cause holy SHIT he feels the same as you do and in true horny teenage boy fashion you don't hesitate to get your mack on.  
It's awful, too much overbite and nose-bumping, but you you can't be happier.

 

 

You didn't think the whole closet thing would bother you. It was less of a problem when you could hang out a lot at your bro's place, but since your brother met John's cousin at John's last birthday party you have found that neither of you wants to. 

Every time he shrinks away from your touch with a ”stop, dad will hear ”or drops your hand like a moldy slice of pizza at the sight of any movement because ”what if someone saw us?”, piles up.  
It hurts and tears until you can't push it down any more than you could push down your feelings for him.

You have your first fight over this and you start to wonder if he really wants this... Do you want this?  
You convince yourself you do and forgive him, he's just not there yet.

Yet you just feel sick when you kiss and make up.

 

 

Your relationship doesn't even go out with a bang. It just sort of fades and you can't understand why.  
One day you just realize that you haven't called him in almost a week, nor texted, even if you have plenty of missed calls.

You don't think about him all the time anymore and all those things you wanted to do, all the plans you made seem so unappealing. You feel like it all happened in some sort of hazy dream.

Was any of it even real? 

You sigh. You wished you could've just stayed friends, this is all so complicated, too complicated.

 

 

He cries when you brake it off, but the tears are the ones you see when you watch bambi. It's a slow trickle and a few sniffs, but he's stoic, even when he rambles. It's nothing like the mess that happened when his grandma died, you remind yourself, heart laced with guilt.

You still feel like utter shit though, he's your best friend and you hurt him because you couldn't get your shit together enough to love him right.

He deserves better. You hope that you can still be friends, that you didn't fuck it up forever.

He says to give him time and you regret everything once more. Why did you have to be so stupid?  
You are sure you've just lost your only real friend. Great job coolkid.

 

 

You have just started hanging out again and things are more awkward than ever. You wish your mind would let you forget all the non-platonic shit you did, but as soon as the guy bends over you have to breathe through your nose to not freak out. You are distracted with stuff like that when he introduces you to his new friend, a hostile-looking ginger kid. 

He met him during your little 'break' apparently and you hate both the new guy and yourself for the jealousy that flares up in your chest. The air of pure arrogance that surrounds the little fucker doesn't exactly help either. Who the fuck does this guy think he is?

Then he opens his mouth and oh my god. Everything he says gets on your nerves. EVERYTHING.  
Now you have to breathe through your nose to not loose it. Not cool. This is the opposite of cool.  
You hope Egbert will come to his senses and drop this pile of shit like the flaming douche he is.

 

 

He doesn't. They become closer than you ever were. Well, unless you count the dating phase, but you don't talk or think or even acknowledge that occurrence anymore.

And you are jealous. SO FUCKING JEALOUS. The guy makes you see red, which would have been ironic considering his hair and your eyes but totally isn't because it is so uncool on so many levels. And you three hang out constantly, even if you are forced into silence because you know that whatever comes out of your mouth it ain't gonna be pretty.

Eventually, one day, when John's off talking to his dad or god knows what you finally get your chance to tell the kid to fuck off when he starts spewing shit and you argue like you've never argued with anyone before. It's intimate and up close and you want to punch him in the face for thinking he has the right to be here, to make you react like this.

Then John walks in and cracks a bad joke about how close you are sitting and you realize you don't ever remember moving. The jackass straight up blushes and JUMPS away, but you just laugh, because him and you? Never.

 

 

The atmosphere relaxes after the incident and the banter between you and mr.redfacedredhair becomes a regular occurrence. For some god-forsaken reason you even exchange phone numbers and continue to maul each other via text. Once you both are done taking out your frustrations on each other, you realize that the guy is actually not as bad as you thought. 

You end up talking about the most random things and to your annoyance you find yourself sharing shit you didn't ever plan to share with anyone. Like your fear of puppets and abandonment issues after you brother and you ended up in foster care. To your surprise, he never abuses the information he's given and instead shares his own fears and how he had to change schools three times and has been bullied his entire life.

You learn that he hates himself just as much as you hate yourself and somehow that makes you friends, even if he's still a douche.

 

 

The jokes from John are never-ending. The ”Oh my god get a room you two” or ”wow the hate-love in here is worse than in one of your novels, Karkat!” start to add up. You both rolls your eyes, ”Ew” or ”In your dreams Egbert”. 

You just like to egg each other on is all. There is nothing sexual about fighting, no matter what Jake says. 

So what that you stare each other down sometimes, glaring is normal.  
So what that you grab his hands and shove him against shit, he rettaliates!  
So what if he has a nice ass, you're just a tease.  
So what that you have never been this mean to someone, you both know that it's fine.

You're frenemies.

 

You don't even realize you're in love until you have to share a bed for like the bazillionth time because John's room can only hold one mattress, Karkat forgets his PJ's and you let him borrow your shirt. The kid's so short that it almost looks like a nightgown on him and you spell a full minute laughing at that before pulling him close.

It's not until you wake up, his face inches away, huddled close because the lack of warmth. Not before you can stop yourself you smile and reach out to pull him close.

That's it. That's when you realize that good fucking dammit Dave, you've fucked up again. Shit.

You turn around immediately and try ignore the sleeping boy next to you even when you are now hyper-aware of how every inhale and exhale feels against your neck.

Things will never be the same and you are panicking.

 

 

You avoid him after that. Refuse to answer texts and claim that you have homework, even though you both know you don't actually DO homework. You feel bad, no worse than bad, like utter shit.

When christmas break rolls around, you run out of excuses and you have no choice about letting him confront you.

Things seem fine at first and you banter as usual, you almost trick yourself that you imagined the whole thing, that you are not in love with this guy. No way.

Then a game of push and shove goes wrong and you find yourself pushing the boy against a wall. You are too close, but too into it to force yourself to back off. You lean in and the his eyes are wide as saucers, you should stop. This isn't going to work out. You fight too much and you've already done the whole dating your best friend thing.

This thought makes you stop, close your eyes and exhale. You can't do this. You can't. Not again.

You start to loosen your grip on his hands, but Karkat can apparently not take a hint and instead of letting you calm down, you find yourself choking on your collar and face to face with one very angry ginger. The string of curses stings and you would probably cry right there if you weren't in so much pain that you'd gone numb. You don't love him. You don't love him. You can't.

Then he kisses you. You wish you could kiss him back, you want to but your brain is screaming.  
You take a step back and ask what the fuck he's doing.

You recognize his stance, he's trying to be brave, but you see the tears forming in his eyes.  
No matter what you do, you think, he will get his heart broken. You can't love like that. You tried and you can't. Better to end it now.

Then he's actually crying and you can't take it. You pull him close.

Fuck it, Fuck fuckity fuck fuck this feels too right. It's just a lie, it'll fade you tell yourself.  
Then you tell him about John and how you fucked up and how you don't want to hurt him like that.  
The words sounds like bad excuses and you want to disappear.

He calls you a coward and you realize that they are in fact excuses. You are a coward.

”I'm sorry”. You say and kiss the top of his head.

 

 

He walks out of your life that very day and you don't see him for years.  
It hurts more than you could ever imagine and you honestly believe that you made the greatest mistake of your life for the first few weeks. But the pain ebbs away and soon things the future comes knocking and you lock away the memories of him with all the other painful shit high school brought.

You date a girl for the first time in your life during the years after, Terezi. You're not sure it classifies as dating though since you never even have the 'what are we talk', you just hang out and get your mack on occasionally. It's casual and it's perfect and lasts for a whole of 4 months.

The day she breakes up with you because you don't want to have a threesome with the college stoner, you learn that you are not in fact destined to break other's hearts.

 

It's only then you realize how John felt and you beat yourself up about it and gain 2 pounds because of all the Ben and Jerrys and nachos you consume. Until John himself shows up at your dorm con air in hand and Starbucks. ”Sorry I'm late” he jokes, even though that meme is like 5 years old by now. You appreciate the irony and after the initial shock dies down you have a good old feelings jam.

 

You don't want a relationship after that, you try dating a few people, but you're not really interested. It's almost a full year after the break up that Karkat walks back into your life.

You knew that him and John had kept in touch but it's not until you literally walk into the guy while you're grocery shopping that it occurs to you that he might ever come for a visit.  
”Watch where you're going!” ”well well well if it isn't mcShouty.” The insults are flying and it doesn't feel as awkward as it should. He's laughing and you find yourself smiling.

Somehow you end up at the local Starbucks. The drinks are awful and too sweet and too expensive, but the place's couches make up for the lack of over all quality drinks.

You learn that he moved to a different state to study and he learns that your major is film instead of music now. You've both grown up a lot during the two years you've been apart and it's hard to see the man before you as the heartbroken kid you once new. You guess it's just as weird for him.

 

You end up dating somewhere between late skype calls and texts size of essays. Things just flow naturally between you two and you can't really tell how it happened, just that it did.  
You still argue a lot, but being around him makes you more smile than smirk these days.

He helps you with your thesis paper and you help him not fall asleep during late night studying sessions. Though you do it with your lips and wether your help actually helps rather than distracts is up for interpretation.

You don't think you've ever been this happy yet terrified in your life.  
You love this man. You love him even when you hate him. Even when he snores or is too busy to see you. You love him so much it hurts. 

 

Your inability to say it almost tears you apart. You are forced to re-live what you now know to be your biggest mistake and when he cries this time, you finally say it. 

”I love you.” 

You say it like a blushing high school girl. It's not cool or dramatic, it just blurts out of you before you have a chance to filter yourself, a chance to prevent yourself from getting hurt.

He answers with his lips and you hold him like you just found out that you are the last two on this earth and that he might die any moment, but he won't. Cause he can't leave you now. Not this time around, because you love him.

Holy fucking shit you love him.

 

You get married six months later and it's the corniest and most dramatic wedding ever.  
You wanted a small ceremony with your closest friends if one at all, but your bucktoothed best man and bridezilla husband-to-be decided to completely ignore you and go all out and spend all your savings.

So now, you are getting married in a freaking castle, with everyone you've ever known watching. Totally your idea of fun.

Your only consolation is that said best man switched your fiancé's suit with a eerily well-fitting wedding dress moments before the ceremony. You had to delay things about 30 minutes, but the overall laughter/fury gets rid of all doubts and you realize that you want to stand beside this angry little shouty thing forever. You want him to be yours and if that means that you have to marry him, bring it on.


End file.
